


Take a Chance on Me

by ReginaPendragon



Series: A Fool For Lesser Things [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaPendragon/pseuds/ReginaPendragon
Summary: After dealing a crippling blow to Grindelwald’s forces, Tina Goldstein and Newt Scamander have finally confessed their true feelings to each other. But Tina wasn’t prepared for the culture shock of wizarding high society in England and fears she’ll never fit in with Newt’s family. Can Newt convince her otherwise?





	1. New Surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> This is it: my second Newtina story! I'm still amazed by all the feedback I got on my last one and a few people requested a continuation, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Let’s assume this takes place in a canon divergent AU where everyone survives the events of FBtCoG unscathed. This can be read as a continuation of my previous work “A Fool For Lesser Things” or as a standalone.

Newt never imagined there would be consequences for skipping the Travers’ party.

He’d had other things on his mind when Theseus called around to pick him up that night: namely a certain American witch with the prettiest brown eyes he’d ever seen. For months he’d pined and agonised over his feelings for her, but after their last conversation, one thing was certain. Tina Goldstein fancied him. Not only that: she wanted to be with him.

He knew there would be obstacles. Her living across the Atlantic was the most obvious one, but the recent setback to Grindelwald’s campaign across Europe had made them bolder. Bold enough to confess their true feelings. Bold enough to share a first kiss he wouldn’t soon forget. Bold enough even to tell Theseus to bugger off when he came to pick Newt up for a party he hadn’t wanted to go to anyway, thank you very much. Somewhere along the line, that giddiness had given way to something more serious. “This isn’t going to be easy,” Tina had said. “We live so far apart, we might not get to see each other very often…”

“We’ll make it work,” he’d responded. “We’ll make a plan.”

She’d chuckled at that. “You’ve never been much good at making plans, Mr. Scamander.”

Fair point, he’d conceded. She had him there. “Well then, I’ll leave the planning in your more than capable hands, Miss Goldstein.”

Before they parted for the night, they’d agreed to meet at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch next time she was in town. She’d had to gone home to New York after the fight with Grindelwald, but now, only a few weeks later, she was back in London to do some liaising between MACUSA and the British Ministry of Magic. So he was very annoyed to wake up to an irate letter from Theseus.

“All right, all right,” he muttered as he retrieved the letter from his brother’s handsome tawny owl. The bird accepted a few owl treats but he still hooted reproachfully at Newt before departing, as if he shared his master’s disapproval.

The letter was short and brusque:

_Dear Newt,_

_We missed you at the party the other night. Leta was terribly put out and Miss Bunty was worried sick about you. I hope you weren’t off gallivanting with that muggle chum of yours. Or perhaps you were with that American girl. Either way, I thought we already discussed your more questionable friendships and decided you could do better._

Newt bristled at that. Better how? Jacob is the best friend I’ve ever had. And Tina… Theseus doesn’t even know her, but he’s already decided he doesn’t like her. What does it matter to him who I choose to spend my time with? He’s always been on my case to make friends and connect with people. But when I finally do, he tries to tell me they’re not the right sort of people.

He scanned the rest of the letter:

_I made excuses for you this time, but I might not be inclined to do so in the future. This is your life, Newt. You’re a success now. People are dying to meet you and you have an obligation to your public. I know being in the spotlight is not easy for you. But I want to help. Please believe that I only have your best interests at heart._

_Your brother,_

_Theseus_

Newt’s hand clenched involuntarily, crumpling the letter in the process. How dare Theseus, he thought. He has no right to tell me how to live my life. He forfeited that right when he started seeing Leta behind my back.

Newt had already talked things out with Leta and she’d apologized for her part in it. But it still rankled him. If they’d both just been honest with me from the start, Theseus and I wouldn’t be in such a bad place now, he thought darkly. They kept their relationship secret to spare my feelings because they both thought I still fancied Leta. But if they’d just told me, I would have accepted it a lot sooner. And I could have gotten back to Tina sooner.

He stowed the letter in his desk drawer and went about his usual morning routine. There were other letters to answer and creatures that needed tending to. But once all of that was taken care of, he could put on some nicer clothes and meet Tina. The very thought of seeing her lovely face again and hearing the soft sound of her voice made him forget all about the letter. He hummed to himself as he washed up, taking care to ensure his hair was tousled just so: pleasantly unkempt without being too messy. That was how he preferred it. And from the way Tina had woven her fingers through it when she’d kissed him goodbye, he suspected she shared his preference.

He materialized in the alleyway beside The Leaky Cauldron, feeling a fluttering sensation in his stomach that had nothing to do with the aftereffect of Apparating. His hopeful heart pounded as ducked inside, beating louder with every step he took. His eyes scanned all around the room before spotting her familiar shape at the bar. Just the sight of her profile was enough to put a goofy smile on his face.

She heard his approach and turned her head, tucking a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear as she nodded a tight-lipped greeting. He faltered in his approach, not knowing what to make of her. Her hair was a bit messy and when he moved closer he saw her eyes were bloodshot and tired. But what made him stop in his tracks was the small suitcase that rested beside her.

“Do you have to leave already?” He asked, his smile faltering. Please say no, he prayed. She’s supposed to be here all week…

“Just the Cauldron,” she responded, her eyes darting about nervously. “It’s good to see you, Newt.”

Newt sagged against the barstool beside her. Thank God, he thought. But that doesn’t explain why she seems so out of sorts. “Are you quite alright, Tina?”

Her lower lip trembled and she shook her head. “Not really. Someone… someone tried to break into my room last night.” She raised her eyes to his, fearful and hesitant.

He scooted closer to her – close enough to rest his hand beside hers on the counter. “Are you hurt? What happened?”

“I’m fine,” she said, though her rigid posture and trembling hands suggested otherwise. He hooked his baby finger over hers, hoping his touch would calm her. “I scared them off with a few good hexes,” she said as she let her fingers twine between his. “Then they moved me to another room and put wards up. But my roommate snored all night. I barely got a wink of sleep.”

“Bloody hell,” he murmured. “You can’t stay here. They might come back…” Maybe we’ve been foolish, he fretted. In the wake of the last battle with Grindelwald, the dark wizard had been hit with so many curses and hexes, it would be at least a year before he was strong enough to strike back. But many of his followers were still out there. And if they knew Tina was back in town, she could be in danger. He had to do something.

“I already tried to find other accommodations, but everything else is booked up,” she told him. “So I’m stuck here until I go home.”

Unacceptable, he thought. I can’t just leave her here. But maybe… “You could stay with me,” he suggested. “I know a place…”

She pulled away, looking scandalized. “Excuse me? I can’t stay with you and you know it! It wouldn’t be… you know… proper.”

Damn it, that’s not what I meant. Why can’t I ever say what I mean around her? “I don’t mean with me at my place,” he said, hasty to reassure her of his intentions. “I meant at my family’s place. The Scamander Estate.”

Her expression softened ever so slightly. “The Scamander… Estate? Your family has an estate?”

Perhaps it would have been smart to have mentioned that before now. He cleared his throat, suddenly unable to look her in the eye. “Erm… yes. We do.” He tried to smile, but it felt unnatural. Not like before.

Tina’s eyebrows disappeared behind her fringe. “An estate,” she repeated, shaking her head. “Mercy Lewis, Newt. I had no idea your family was so well off.” She was eyeing him warily now, uncertain what to say next. “And they won’t mind me staying there?”

“Not at all,” he assured her. “Mum has had the run of the place since dad passed away. She’d be grateful for the company.”

This time Tina was the one who tried to smile. Her lips quirked upward hesitantly and he breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to be all right. “So, let me get this straight. We’ve only been together for two weeks and you’re already bringing me home to meet your mother?”

What can I say, he thought. When you know, you know. “It’s a bit sudden, I know. But it’s better than being stuck here with someone who keeps you up all night.”

Tina shuddered. “It was dreadful. She’s a sweet elderly lady, but she has some sort of sinus complaint…” she trailed off, laughing a little despite herself. “It was like listening to a dragon snore.”

That made him laugh too. “Let’s have a bite to eat,” he said. “Then we can take our leave.”

****

Tina didn’t know what to expect. The word “estate” conjured up images of grand manor houses the likes of which they didn’t have back home in the States. Sprawling residences of brick and stone with turrets and balconies and gardens. When she took hold of Newt’s arm to apparate, she held on more tightly than she needed to. If she could ground herself by clinging to him, stepping into the unknown wouldn’t be so terrifying.

The house blinked into existence at the end of the stone laneway they landed on. Tina swallowed, still holding onto him while she got her bearings. The building could best be described as a mansion: it had elegant red brick, a dark shingled roof, wide picture windows, and several chimneys. It sat on a plot of land ringed by trees and flowerbeds. But it wasn’t huge, thank God. As far as mansions went, there was something almost cozy about it. But it was a grand house. There was no doubt about that. “This is where you grew up?” she said as they started off down the lane. “It’s beautiful.”

Newt ducked his head in his familiar modest way. “I hope you like it here,” he said softly. When they got to the front door, Newt got out his wand and gave it a series of swift taps before knocking. “Secret code,” he explained when he saw her confused look. “Scamander family secret.”

To keep out the riffraff? She wondered. I hope I’m not riffraff. She wished she’d had the time to fix her hair before leaving the Leaky Cauldron. She wasn’t wearing her auror’s coat today – it was stowed in her suitcase now that she was off duty – so she couldn’t help but feel shabby in her wrinkled white blouse, her baggy trousers, and her scuffed old shoes.

The door swung open and they were greeted by a man in a butler’s uniform. An actual butler, like in one of those historical novels Queenie loved to read. Newt greeted the butler like an old friend and soon they were inside, treading lightly on the marble floor of the foyer. “Mr. Baxter can take your suitcase,” Newt said, startling her from her thoughts. “To the guest room please,” he added to the butler. Tina shifted on her feet as she handed the case over, her eyes sliding this way and that to take in the décor. A spiral staircase bloomed from her left, trailing its way to the upper level of the house, framing an intricate chandelier of crystalline glass. And to her right, an elegantly dressed older woman watched from an archway, her face so impassive she could have been a statue.

Newt didn’t seem to notice. “Mum!” he exclaimed, breaking away from Tina to greet the woman. “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too, Newton.” The woman surveyed her son with a keen eye and brushed a bit of lint off the shoulder of his jacket. “Home at last. And not alone, I see.” Her gaze cut in Tina’s direction, making Tina freeze on the spot. I really should have changed before I got here, she worried as the formidable lady’s eyes swept over her plain clothes and frazzled hair. This is not the first impression I wanted to make. But Newt had insisted they leave the Leaky Cauldron before her attacker came back for another go, and at the time, she’d agreed. But now her heart was pounding and her hands were sweating under the scrutiny. But there was nothing she could do about it now. She’d have to make the best of it. And Newt was walking over to her with a smile that was so infectious, she couldn’t help but smile too. I’ve dueled Grindelwald twice and lived to tell the tale, she reminded herself. Surely I can survive this.

“Mum,” Newt said, his eyes never leaving Tina’s, “I’d like you to meet Miss Porpentina Goldstein. Tina, this is my mother, Mrs. Helen Scamander.”

“Mrs. Scamander,” Tina repeated, holding out a hand to shake. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you.” A bit of politeness and good manners go a long way, she reminded herself. That was the first thing she’d learned in England. The British wizards and witches she’d met at the Ministry were much more formal than the ones she knew back home.

“The pleasure’s all mine, Miss Goldstein.” Mrs. Scamander shook her hand and if Tina’s sweaty palm put her off she gave no indication. “I daresay Newton, this is quite a surprise. Usually it’s your brother who brings home young ladies to meet me.”

I wonder how many young ladies Theseus Scamander brought home before setting his sights on Leta, Tina wondered. And I wonder if Leta knows.

“It was a bit last minute,” Newt confessed. “There was a spot of bother at The Leaky Cauldron. Er – a break in, to be precise. I told Tina – Miss Goldstein – she could stay here until…”

“But of course!” Mrs. Scamander said, catching his drift. “How dreadful for you, Miss Goldstein. I trust you’re no worse for wear?”

“A little shaken up, but I’m fine,” she said. “And if my being here is a hindrance to you at all, I can find other lodgings…”

Mrs. Scamander gave a slight – almost unnoticeable – nod of approval. “No need for that,” she insisted. “But we will have to make up an extra place setting for you for tonight’s dinner party. Cook won’t be happy, but we shall have to make do.”

“Oh bugger,” Newt mumbled. “I forgot that was tonight.”

“Language, Newton.” His mother admonished him. “It will be a good chance for your friend to meet your brother and his fiancée. Now run along, Newton. The hippogriffs will be happy to see you. I’ll make sure your guest settles in.”

Don’t leave me, Tina wanted to say. I’m not ready to be alone with your very intimidating mother. But she saw no way of avoiding it. Newt gave her a reassuring smile and promised he’d come find her before the party. Then he was off, disappearing down the hallway, taking half of her heart with him.

 

****

 

Helen Scamander had spent much of her adult life cultivating an air of dignity and poise. She prided herself on always knowing what was going on in the lives of her sons, their friends, and the rest of her social circle. But to see her younger boy show up unannounced with a strange young woman was not something she’d prepared herself for.

She recovered herself quickly, recalling that Newton had spoken at great length about a girl he’d met in New York. Surely this Miss Goldstein was the very same girl, for he hadn’t mentioned any other young ladies in the recent past. Indeed, the only other young lady who’d ever turned Newton’s head was now engaged to Theseus.

Miss Lestrange and Miss Goldstein were a study in contrasts. One short where the other was tall. One elegant where the other was gawky. One pretty where the other was plain. No, that was an unfair assessment, Helen thought as she led the nervous Miss Goldstein up the spiral staircase. Despite her casual attire, she has a decent figure and good bone structure to her face. She’ll be much more presentable once we get her in a dress and do something about that hair. Then hopefully the rest of my guests will forgive the American accent.

“You have a lovely home, Mrs. Scamander,” the girl was saying as they reached the top of the stairs and started down the carpeted hallway.

“Yes indeed,” Helen said. Miss Goldstein had been drinking in every little detail since crossing the threshold. Her dark eyes lingered on the damask wallpaper and gold leaf picture frames that dominated the walls and the plush rugs that covered the floor. She’s not used to being in a place this fine, Helen surmised. A far cry from Miss Lestrange, who grew up in an estate even grander than this one. The poor child is so far out of her depth and Newton didn’t even think to warn her. Silly boy. I’ll have to take this one under my wing, or she’ll be completely adrift. “You’ll be staying here,” she said, ushering Miss Goldstein into the guest room. “There is an en suite lavatory should you have need of it. It’s early still, so you’ll have plenty of time for a quick nap. Cocktail hour starts at 6:00pm with dinner to follow at 7:00pm sharp.”

Miss Goldstein nodded, wringing her hands as she stepped into the room.  

“We dress for dinner here,” Helen continued. “Put on whatever you brought that’s best, or feel free to transfigure yourself a dress if need be. I’d lend you something more formal but you’re a good deal taller than myself or Miss Lestrange.”

“I can transfigure something,” Miss Goldstein said.

“Hmm.” Helen dreaded to think of what this fashion-challenged girl might conjure up for herself. “Perhaps I’ll send Miss Lestrange up to assist you when she arrives. She has such an eye for style.” Miss Goldstein flinched, her eyes dropping to the floor. “I suspect the fashions in New York are quite different then they are here,” Helen elaborated. “And we wouldn’t want you to look out of place on your first visit.”

Miss Goldstein managed a hesitant smile. “Thank you, Mrs. Scamander. I appreciate that.”

“Very good.” Helen Scamander took her leave, taking one last look over her shoulder at Miss Goldstein from the doorway. No, Helen Scamander did not like surprises. But she suspected Miss Goldstein might be a welcome one.

 


	2. An Awkward Evening

Tina waited until Newt’s mother left the room before she started to panic.

Sometimes when she was in unfamiliar terrain, she grounded herself by imagining how she would tell her sister about it later. She composed a letter in her head:

_Dear Queenie,_

_I hope you and Jacob are well._

_I just arrived at the Scamander mansion. Did I mention Newt’s family is rich? No, of course I didn’t. Because he never mentioned it either, which is typical of him._

_I’m in a huge guest room with a queen-sized four poster bed and a portrait of some disapproving Victorian ladies hanging above the fireplace. I’m going to a dinner party tonight with Newt’s mother who thinks I have no taste in fashion. Theseus and Leta are going to be there too because the universe is conspiring against me._

_I had to leave the inn because someone tried to break in. The men I talked to at the Ministry were snobby and standoffish. I’ve barely had a second alone with Newt and all I want to do is kiss him again but I can’t while all these people are breathing down my neck._

_Talk to you soon!_

_Love, Teenie._

That would never do. She couldn’t put any of that in a letter. She shook her head and unlaced her shoes, kicking them under the bed where no one could see how badly scuffed they were. At least I have my dress shoes in my suitcase, she thought. Otherwise I’d look even more ridiculous.

Tina decided to take Mrs. Scamander’s advice and steal a few precious hours of sleep before throwing herself to the wolves. The bed was so big and comfortable she was asleep almost as soon as she laid her head on the pillow. When she awoke, it was nearly four o’clock.

She slipped into the bathroom to freshen up. Like everything else she’d seen so far, the bathroom was fancy: a claw foot tub with polished bronze taps sat in the corner and the pedestal sink was magic activated. All she had to do was hold her hands beneath it to start the flow of water. After a relaxing soak in the tub, she towelled off and returned to her room to figure out what to wear.

She only had one dress in her suitcase: a navy blue sheath she’d planned to wear to a quiet dinner with Newt. But the moment she put it on, she knew it was wrong. It was too simple. Too plain. Not elegant enough for a formal dinner party. Plain like me, she thought as she got to work on fixing her hair. She still remembered what Newt had told her the last time he’d seen her: “I think you look lovely”. She wished she could believe him. But she’d been overlooked for so much of her life, it was hard to believe someone found her attractive. Especially not someone as cute as Newt.

But at least she could control her hair with a bit if sleek-EZ potion. Her bob always looked more fashionable when her hair was straight and shining. She’d just gotten it under control when a knock sounded on the door. “Come in,” she called, her heart lurching into her throat.

Newt leaned inside, his face lighting up at the sight of her. She had to hold herself back from bounding over and pulling him into her arms. But oh, how she wanted to. She approached with caution instead, nervously smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress as she went. “Hi,” she said softly. “I was wondering if I’d lost you.” In this ridiculously large house that you forgot to tell me about.

He smiled apologetically. “One of mum’s hippogriffs hurt his wing. Needed a bit of extra care.” He lingered in the doorway, keen eyes skimming over her dress. “Um… that’s a nice colour on you.”

“Thanks,” she said. “Is it too plain for the party?”

“Uh…” His brow furled as if he wasn’t sure what to say. There were a few things Tina wanted to say. Like how he forgot to tell her his family was well-off. Or how he forgot his mother was hosting a party tonight. But they were both spared when a third voice exclaimed, “Miss Goldstein! It’s so nice to see you again!”

Oh Mercy, Tina thought. It’s Leta. She was standing behind Newt and of course she looked immaculate in a chic green dress and high heels. Sometimes she forgot how pretty Leta was. It was little wonder she’d managed to turn the heads of both Scamander brothers. Tina wondered what it was like to look so effortlessly elegant. It was an art Leta and Queenie had inherited from birth. All Tina had inherited was an unremarkable face and the ability to tower over all the woman – and more than a few men – in every room she ever walked into.

But Newt, bless him, only had eyes for Tina. “I just wanted to…”

“Never mind that now.” Leta sidestepped him and entered the room, her attention fixed on Tina. “I’m here to remedy a fashion emergency. And by the looks of things, I got here just in time.”

Tina shuffled her feet and wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly defensive. She wasn’t sure she wanted Leta’s help. She tried to catch Newt’s eye to beg him to stay, but then his mother was calling from the hallway and before she knew it, she was alone with Leta Lestrange. Damn it, she thought. Who do I have to pay to get one lousy minute alone with my boyfriend? Because I have a boyfriend now. A boyfriend who grew up in a mansion. Good grief. What have I gotten myself into?

Leta was all business. She twirled into the room, turned her keen gaze on Tina, and smiled. “I’m sorry to break it to you, but that dress…”

“I know, I know,” Tina mumbled, her eyes dropping to the floor. “It’s too plain.”

“Nonsense!” Leta shushed her. “Don’t sell yourself short, Miss Goldstein. The colour is quite flattering. It just needs a little something… more.” She stepped around Tina, surveying her from every angle. Tina tried not to squirm. Tried not to feel as though her every blemish was being examined. “We’ll shorten it a bit, add some beading… yes, I think we can transfigure something that’s bound to turn a few heads.” Leta nodded, looking satisfied.

“I don’t know about turning heads,” Tina murmured. “I just want to blend in.”

“Even so, there’s no reason why we can’t give our friend Newt a little something pretty to look at.” Leta grinned conspiratorially. “You took him to a speakeasy when he was in New York, didn’t you? What did you wear then?”

Tina was surprised. “He told you about The Blind Pig?”

“Theseus dragged it out of him,” Leta confessed. “He was quite scandalized. Didn’t think his little brother had it in him. Can you transfigure this dress into that dress?”

Tina hesitated. “I can, but I don’t think it will be appropriate for a dinner party.” But she retrieved her wand and cast the spell. Her simple dress melted away, replaced by the daring, low-backed flapper dress she’d worn to the speakeasy. “This is it.”

“Ooh.” Leta’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Very nice, Miss Goldstein. No wonder Newt fell for you. He didn’t stand a chance with this showstopper.”

A sound somewhere between a laugh and a sigh of relief escaped Tina’s mouth. The way Newt’s eyes had followed her that night in the bar hadn’t been lost on her at the time. He’d been sneaking glances, always looking away just in time to avoid being caught. Tina lacked experience when it came to dating, but she wasn’t naïve. She’d felt his eyes lingering on her bare shoulders and trailing down her back that night. Though his gaze was shy, by God, he’d still had the nerve to gaze. To admire. To finally look her in the eye when they got to a table with drinks in hand. That was the first time they’d had a chance to really talk. To connect. But it was a different time and a different place. Not anything like where she was now. “It’s really not right for the occasion, is it?” She looked over her shoulder at her reflection in the mirror. Too much, she thought. I’ll scandalize Newt’s mother for sure if I go downstairs looking like this.

Leta shook her head. “Not quite. But it suits you. We can come up with something just as good. Let’s get to work.”

Leta made a few gestures with her wand – mercy on me, even the way she does spells is elegant. Like a dance, Tina thought as she watched her dress transformed again. Newt had assured her that she had nothing to be jealous of, that his feelings for Leta were all in the past, but she still felt a twisting of envy in her stomach. To know that this was the sort of girl who usually turned his head. Pretty and lively. And wealthy. None of the qualities she possessed.

Don’t be like that, she scolded herself. Leta’s doing something nice for you. You should thank her and be grateful. But then again, maybe she’s only being nice to you for Newt’s sake. “Um… Miss Lestrange?”

“Call me Leta, please. I’m not going to be a Lestrange for much longer.” Leta made one final flourish and a new dress shimmered into existence. It was the perfect fusion of the plain blue dress and the more daring speakeasy dress: the V-neck was decorated with delicate beading and the fringe hem rested just below Tina’s knees. “I’m so glad there’s going to be another young person at this party,” Leta added as she stepped back to survey her work. “I know you and I got off on the wrong foot back in Paris, but I hope we can be better friends now.”

Tina’s suspicion won out. “Is that why you’re being so nice to me?”

A flicker of sadness crossed Leta’s beautiful face. Now I’ve done it, Tina thought. Nice going, Goldstein. You had to open your big mouth. “I just mean… I didn’t think you liked me very much.”

Leta’s expression softened. “And I didn’t think you liked me very much either.” She sighed and shook her head. “I think we’ve both done the other a disservice, Miss Goldstein. I was dismissive of you because I only want Newt to be happy. When I saw how cross you were with him in Paris, I didn’t know what to think.”

“And I was jealous,” Tina admitted. “Because he knew you so well. Because I thought you and he…” There, she thought. At least it’s out in the open now. Miss Lestrange can make of that what she will.

But Leta seemed to understand. She almost seemed resigned, as if this had all happened to her before. “Newt’s always been important to me, but I ever thought of him that way. I assure you, you have nothing to fear from me in that regard, Miss Goldstein. Newt was my best friend, but Theseus was the one who won my heart.”

Tina tried not to look too relieved. She suspected she failed entirely.

“I’d steer clear of Miss Bunty for a while, though,” Leta added after a moment of reflection. “She’s not here tonight, but she’s dreadfully fond of Newt. Poor dear doesn’t have a clue.”

“Oh.” Tina felt that twist of guilt again. “She must really hate me.”

“She’ll come around,” Leta assured her. “The rest of them will too. I know Professor Dumbledore is dying to meet you. And Theseus, of course. He’s an auror too, so you’ll have plenty to talk about.”

The mention of Dumbledore’s name sent a shudder through Tina’s entire body. She’d heard a great deal about the man over the last few years – all good things – but her only lasting impression of Dumbledore was as the man who prevented Newt from coming back to New York. “Professor Dumbledore is here?”

Leta nodded. “Don’t fret so, Miss Goldstein. Everyone wants to meet the girl who won the heart of the famous Newt Scamander. They’re going to love you!”

No pressure, Tina thought. She smiled weakly as she surveyed her new dress in the mirror. She had to admit, Leta Lestrange had style. “This is… thank you,” she said. “You didn’t have to do this for me. I don’t deserve it.”

Leta waved her off. “Every girl deserves to feel pretty in a new dress. Don’t you ever forget that.” She was dancing on the edge of saying something else, hesitating for some reason Tina couldn’t yet fathom. “I’m the one who should be thanking you,” she said, carefully gaging Tina’s reactions. “If it wasn’t for you, I might never have met my half-brother.”

The mention of Credence made Tina’s eyes go wide. “You know about Credence?”

Leta nodded. She had that sad look in her eyes again, one that betrayed a level deep-seated heartbreak that Tina had only cracked the surface of. “I knew my family had secrets. When I found out about him, I had to make sure he was safe. We found a place for him to lie low, until things die down.”

“I’m glad to hear it. He’s been through so much.” That poor boy deserves a little peace.  I wish I could see him, she thought, her eyes growing watery. She bit her lip, wondering if she dare ask Leta for another favour so soon. “Could you… I mean, would you tell him I said hello, and that I’m happy he’s back on his feet? I mean, if he remembers me…”

Leta clasped her hand reassuringly. “Of course he remembers you! He still talks about you sometimes. I’ll make sure he gets the message.”

A silent understanding passed between the two women and Leta departed, leaving Tina to finish getting ready on her own. She imagined an addendum to her letter to Queenie as she put on her makeup:

_P.S. Now that Newt’s a celebrity, I’ve become a bit of a celebrity by association. But apparently Leta and I are friends now, so that’s something. And poor Credence is safe. I knew helping him was the right thing to do. Wish me luck!_

****

Newt’s bowtie was too tight.

He’d been fidgeting with it for a good five minutes as he waited in the lounge for Tina to make her grand entrance. Leta had arrived some time ago with a knowing smile. “Wait until you see Miss Goldstein! You won’t be able to take your eyes off her,” she’d teased before taking her usual place at Theseus’s side. There had been a time, months ago, when the sight of them together would make Newt’s heart plummet to his feet, but now he felt nothing but relief. Relief that he and his former best friend and both found their hearts’ desires. Relief that he was finally ready to move forward with someone new. Relief that instead of making awkward small talk with strangers, he’d have his best girl by his side tonight.

As soon as he fixed this bloody bow tie.

It was a gift from his mother to celebrate his homecoming. “I want you looking smart tonight, Newton,” Helen Scamander had said when she’d presented it to him an hour ago. “You’re courting a lady now. You can’t be scruffy.”

But Tina likes it when I’m scruffy, he’d wanted to say. But he’d dressed in his best suit anyway and now he’d finally managed to fix his tie so it wasn’t choking him. Just in time, for Professor Albus Dumbledore had just claimed the spot beside him on the sofa.

“Newt, my lad. How are you this evening?”

“Just fine, Professor.” He gave his mentor a polite nod. Out of school for more than a decade and he still couldn’t bring himself to call Dumbledore by his first name. It felt disrespectful somehow. Uncouth. “How are you this evening?”

“I’m in good spirits myself. But what about you? I understand there’s a certain young lady here tonight…” Dumbledore broke off, his eyes twinkling.

Newt’s face flushed. So the news had already gotten around. “Erm, yes. You heard right. Tina – Miss Goldstein – is here.”

Dumbledore seemed to approve. “Excellent. I hope I can finally get an introduction. I’m told she’s quite remarkable.”

            Newt’s face relaxed into a smile. Remarkable didn’t even begin to cover it. “She is. I’m… very fond of her.” So fond, he was already blushing at the very thought of her. Keep it together, Scamander. You need to be on your best behaviour tonight. You need to make sure she feels comfortable. You need to resist the urge to sneak her off someplace for a snog. Be a gentleman, damn it.

“Quite so.” Dumbledore was looking past Newt at something across the room. “That must be her in the blue dress. She’s looking this way.”

Newt turned his head and sure enough, Tina was lingering on the periphery of the room, searching for him. They locked gazes and she smiled, her eyes sparkling even more than the beads on her dress. Newt was on his feet in a heartbeat and moving toward her. In that moment, nothing and no one else mattered.

“Hello again,” she said when they were finally face to face.

“Tina. Wow.” He took a moment to drink her in. She looks so pretty in blue, he thought dreamily. Though her dress wasn’t as daring as the one she’d worn in New York, he couldn’t keep himself from staring. From letting his eyes take in every detail from the sheen of her hair to the red lipstick on her lips. But the dress. God almighty, the dress. The colour, the beading, the low but tasteful neckline. He had a feeling he’d be having some ungentlemanly thoughts about that neckline once he was alone. “Um. You look... you look wonderful. That dress is… um.” Suddenly he couldn’t even string a sentence together. Very smooth, Scamander. That’s sure to impress her. “You look wonderful in it,” he finished lamely, ducking his head.

“Thank you,” she said. “You, ah, look very handsome yourself.” She cleared her throat and her eyes dropped to her shoes. “So…”

“So,” he echoed. Damn it, man. Say something. She’s here, she looks gorgeous, and everything’s finally going your way for a change. Don’t botch this up. “Would you like something to drink?”

Relief cascaded over her. “Sure.”

He offered her his arm and she took it, her fingers lingering in the crook of his elbow. Even through the layers of his suit and jacket, her hands felt cold. He wished he could warm them with his own. Wished he could whisk her away from all the prying eyes and have her all to himself. But now they were moving into the room, weaving around the other guests to find glasses of champagne. You can catch her alone later, he reminded himself. Once the others have cleared out, you can take her on a tour of the house. Maybe even show her the hippogriffs. She’ll like that, won’t she? Merlin’s beard, what am I doing? “Cheers,” he said, once they both had their glasses in hand.

She clinked the rim of her glass against his and took a hesitant sip. The bubbles tickled her throat on the way down, a pleasant sensation. But she wanted to keep her wits about her, so she couldn’t drink it too fast. Newt had the same idea, only taking a small sip. The silence stretched out between them, broken only by the arrival of Mrs. Scamander.

“There you are, Newton! And Miss Goldstein.” Helen Scamander stepped back to get a better look at Tina’s attire. “You both look very well turned out. Miss Lestrange certainly worked her magic on you.”

Newt felt a churning of guilt for leaving Tina alone with Leta. But he couldn’t deny the results. The dress flattered her slender figure and he wasn’t about to complain about the expanse of bare leg below the hem. As far as Newt was concerned, Tina Goldstein was the most beautiful woman in the room and he couldn’t stop staring at her.

He wanted to stare at her forever.

“And here’s Albus – professor!” Mrs. Scamander called out. “Come and meet Miss Goldstein.”

Newt kept his eyes on Tina for the entire introduction. He couldn’t miss the way her posture went rigid at the sight of his old mentor. He didn’t like seeing her so nervous. But what could he do? What could he say? On instinct he reached for her free hand, grounding himself in the shock of cold that skittered across his skin when he made contact. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and share his warmth with her, to protect her from the prying eyes that now turned to their corner of the room. But he had to be brave for her sake. This was one party he couldn’t hide in the corner of.

 “It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Miss Goldstein,” Dumbledore was saying. “I’ve heard a great deal about you from Newt.”

“He’s told me about you, too.” There was an undertone of coolness in Tina’s voice that went unnoticed by everyone but Newt. I wonder if she’s still cross with him for sending me to Paris, he mused. Don’t be daft. Of course she’s still cross. If I hadn’t gone to Paris…

But it was too late for regrets. They made polite small talk for a few minutes before the professor was called away and Leta flounced over to them before they had a chance to move. “Almost time for supper!” she said airily. “They’ve put you next to me at the table, Miss Goldstein, and you’ll be right across from Newt.”

“Oh,” Tina murmured, sighing with relief. “Thank you, Miss Lestrange, that’s very kind of you.”

“Just Leta,” Leta reminded her. Tina lowered her head, chastised. “We’re young. We don’t need to be so formal, right Newt?”

“Right,” he agreed. He was afraid not to. But the air of distrust he’d picked up on between the two women in Paris seemed to have fallen away. And if Tina and Leta could become friends, that was one less thing for Newt to worry about.

“In that case, you should call me Tina,” Tina said. “Everyone else does.” Her words were hesitant but she seemed more relaxed with Leta than she did with Dumbledore, or with his mum. I wonder what they talked about earlier, he mused. I’ll have to ask Tina later. Maybe it didn’t go as badly as I feared.

Leta seemed to approve. “Tina. That’s lovely. Much less of a mouthful than Porpentina. No offense,” she added quickly. “I’m not one to talk. Some of the people in my family have atrociously long names. I have a cousin named Apollonaria.” She shuddered. “Poor thing doesn’t get out much.”

“Leta, darling.” Newt jumped when his brother’s voice cut in, shattering the feeble calm they’d managed to find. Theseus sidled up to the group and slipped his arm around Leta’s waist. She giggled and leaned into him, oblivious to Newt’s discomfort. In his peripheral vision, he saw Tina tense up again. They’re always so touchy-feely, he grimaced. He doubted Tina would be pleased if he tried to put his hands all over her in public. And he wasn’t brave enough to try it in private, either. No matter how much he longed for her, he would be a gentleman.

“Hello, brother,” Theseus said, grinning as if nothing was wrong. He turned his attention toward Tina with an unconcerned air. “And who are you again?”

“Theseus.” Newt gave his brother a curt nod. It was the best he could manage under the circumstances. “This is Miss Tina Goldstein. Tina, this is my brother Theseus.”

She had to let go of Newt’s hand to shake Theseus’s. Newt couldn’t help noticing she looked even more uncomfortable with Theseus than she did with Dumbledore. Her back was ramrod straight. “Welcome to our party, Miss Goldstein,” Theseus said. His words were polite but his voice was cold. “I trust my brother is showing you a good time?”

That brought her back to herself. “He is.” She looked sideways and caught his eye, giving him the tiniest nod of reassurance.

“How charming.” Theseus seemed poised to say more, but at that moment, Mrs. Scamander called everyone into the dining room. Saved by the dinner bell. Newt offered Tina his arm again and they walked together into the unknown.

****

Tina didn’t know which fork was which.

It had been years since she’d eaten in a formal dining room such as this. Back at Ilvermory, they only dragged out the special cutlery on holidays. The long mahogany table was decorated with centerpieces so large she had to crane her neck to get a proper glimpse of Newt, even though he sat right across from her. Though it was kind of adorable to see his bemused face framed by roses and carnations. It made the whole thing considerably less terrifying. I’ll follow Leta’s lead on the utensils, she decided. She’s used to attending parties like this.

Leta was happily chatting away with the older lady to her opposite side – a friend from Mrs. Scamander’s bridge club. The hors d’oeuvres course was first, followed by the soup. The food was prepared to perfection, but Tina was too nervous to enjoy it. She chewed without tasting, filing away little details that might amuse Queenie later. She wanted to make a good impression on Newt’s family. So far she had his mother and Leta in her corner, but there was something about the way Theseus had greeted her that threatened to set her nerves on edge again.

I can’t fathom what his problem is, she thought as the fish course came out. He doesn’t know anything about me. We didn’t get a chance to talk when we were all in Paris, so where’s this hostility coming from? She knew prejudging people was counterproductive – she’d learned that lesson first with Newt and now with Leta – but she couldn’t shake her first impression of the man. What kind of man deliberately goes after the first girl his awkward younger brother ever loved? And how could she possibly enjoy the company of such a man? And moreover – what did Leta see in him?

Give Theseus a chance, she scolded herself. And while you’re at it, you need to stop being mad at Dumbledore. He sent Newt to Paris for the greater good. He wasn’t thinking about your broken heart. He didn’t even know you then. But you have the chance to get to know him now. To make some connections. Don’t throw all that away because you decided to be judge-y.

The conversation flowed around her as the six-course meal progressed and Tina struggled to follow it. Gossip about people she didn’t know and customs she’d never heard of floated over her head, in one ear and out the other. Someone asked Leta about traditional wizarding dances for the upcoming wedding and Leta’s eyes lit up as she rhapsodized about something called the “hearts entwined”. “What about you, Miss Goldstein?” the lady from Mrs. Scamander’s bridge club prompted her. “What is your favourite traditional dance?”

“Um.” Several heads swivelled in Tina’s direction. “I’ve never been one for traditional dances. We don’t really have them back home.”

The lady sniffed. “What a pity.”

Tina’s eyes fell to her plate. Suddenly the fish didn’t look so appetizing. Wonderful. I just reminded everyone I’m American. That won’t go over well with this crowd.

But Leta sent her a lifeline. “What kind of dances do they do in America?” she inquired as the fish course was cleared away and the vegetable course came out. “I’ve heard of one called the Charleston and I’ve been dying to learn. It looks like great fun!”

Tina raised her head again and saw Leta smiling encouragingly. She wasn’t going to turn down an opportunity to redeem herself. “It is fun,” she agreed. “Very high energy and modern. If you like, I could show you a few steps…”

“Wonderful! You can teach me the Charleston and I’ll teach you one of our dances. I do so enjoy a cultural exchange.”

Tina’s shoulders sagged with relief. Across the table, she caught Newt’s eye and he offered a small smile of encouragement. Maybe her blunder wasn’t as bad as she feared.

The conversation moved away from dances as the vegetable course finished and the main course of roast beef finally began. Someone at the other end of the table brought up Grindelwald and a flurry of voices started to speak all at once.

“I heard he was so badly injured he might never speak again.”

“Don’t be daft! I heard his vocal chords are the only part of his body that remained intact!”

“I heard he was hit with so many curses and hexes, he’s scarred all over.”

“Rumour has it, all of those combined spells did someone with his metamorph powers. That when he wakes up, he’ll have a completely different face.”

Tina shuddered as she rolled a chewy piece of meat around in her mouth. She’d heard that one too. The flippant way everyone spoke was making her stomach churn. They act as if he’s gone for good. All we did was set back his plans for a year or two. Plenty of time for him to regroup and come at us again when he’s back to full strength. And if he truly does have a new face by then, we will never see him coming.

Theseus’s voice cut into her thoughts, an unpleasant intrusion. “I still say the Americans did us no favours by letting him go after they were so smug about capturing him.” Tina froze as he cut his eyes in her direction. “Isn’t that right, Miss Goldstein?”

She swallowed hard, almost choking on her food. “Excuse me?”

Theseus shrugged, his face impassive. “Your people had him. But he got away. Makes me wonder what kind of organization you’re running on the other side of the pond.”

Tina’s fork clattered to her plate, her hands clenching into fists. “That’s quite an accusation, Mr. Scamander.” Don’t rise, she schooled herself. He’s trying to bait you. Don’t give him the satisfaction. Breathe in, breathe out. Keep that anger in check.

“No accusation. Merely the truth.” He smirked and sat back in his chair, looking very pleased with himself. Tina could see Leta and Newt both glaring at him out of the corner of her eye and suddenly she couldn’t hold herself back.

“The truth of the matter, Mr. Scamander, is that Grindelwald wouldn’t have been in America if he hadn’t first evaded capture in Europe,” she said in a low but firm voice. “So you see, there is plenty of blame to go around.”

“I agree.” Professor Dumbledore stepped in. “And it’s long been my opinion that our nations would do better to cooperate and work together in matters such as this, rather than assign blame. A counterproductive exercise, in my opinion.”

“None of which is really polite conversation for a dinner party,” Tina added, more to herself than anyone else. If he wants to accuse me of something, he should have come to me in private, she thought darkly. He wanted me to look incompetent in front of all these strangers. And his mother. And Newt. What in the name of Deliverance Dane is his problem?

“Indeed,” Mrs. Scamander chimed in from her end of the table. “All of this unpleasantness has no place in my dining room.”

Tina risked a glance at Newt, only to find him staring at her again. But it wasn’t one of his usual shy, admiring glances. There was a fire burning in his eyes and a proud smile on his lips. Whatever anyone else in the room thought of her, Tina left the dining room that night without any doubt in her mind that Newt’s opinion of her was unlikely to change. That his admiration for her was secure.

Now she’d have to convince everyone else.

****

Newt caught up with Theseus in the hallway outside the dining room. The rest of the party guests had already retreated to the lounge after dinner, but Newt wasn’t about to let his brother get off so easily. Not after coming after Tina like that. “Bloody hell, Theseus. What was all that about?”

Theseus had the nerve to shrug as if he hadn’t just torn Newt’s heart in half. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now if you’ll excuse me, my guests await.”

Newt’s emotions seethed as he let Theseus walk away. He didn’t get angry easily. It wasn’t in his nature. But at the present moment, he was as angry as he’d ever been with his brother. Even angrier than when he’d found out about Theseus seeing Leta behind his back. The problem was, he didn’t know what to do with his anger. He only knew he needed to make sure Tina was all right.

He found her in the lounge surrounded by a group of his mother’s bridge club friends. They didn’t seem too bothered by what just transpired. They were too busy cooing over Tina’s dress. He managed to steal her away, backtracking to the far corner of the room to confer with her in private. “I’m fine,” she insisted when he tried to ask her. “Your brother isn’t the first man who’s ever tried to rattle me.”

Newt wasn’t so sure. There was a glint of determination in her eyes, but there was also a smidgeon of doubt. She’s worked so hard to prove herself back home, he thought. Especially after she got her job back. Now she has to start all over again to prove herself here. And Theseus just made it a hell of a lot harder for her. “He had no business speaking to you that way,” Newt insisted. “And I intend to have words with him about it.”

Her expression softened. “That’s sweet of you, Newt. But I’m fine, I promise. I can handle myself.”

“I know.” The memory of Tina standing up for herself blazed across his mind, making his heart swell with pride. She was a fighter. It was one of the many things he admired about her. “You held your own rather well, Miss Goldstein.”

She grinned. “Why thank you, Mr. Scamander.”

He wanted to sneak away with her – to show her the rest of the house, maybe steal a kiss in the foyer – but then Theseus was back, bringing mum with him. Bloody hell, Newt thought. Will I never have one blessed moment alone with her?

Mum was all business. “Miss Goldstein. My son has something he’d like to say to you.” Mrs. Scamander glared at Theseus, nudging him forward. “Go on, then.”

Theseus was strangely calm for someone being strong-armed into making an apology he clearly didn’t want to make. “Might I have a word in private, Miss Goldstein?”

Tina crossed her arms. “You may.” She gave Newt a nod of reassurance and stepped into the hall with Theseus. Newt watched her go, wishing he could go with her, but trusting her to hold her own.

Beside him, mum cleared her throat. “Your Miss Goldstein is an impressive young lady, Newton. I’m looking forward to getting to know her better.”

“Oh.” Relief washed over him. “You like her?”

“Hmm.” Mum wasn’t one to mince words or bestow approval where it wasn’t warranted. She hadn’t been too keen on Theseus bringing Leta home and while she’d warmed up to the idea to the point of agreeing to host the wedding in the back yard, there was still a coldness between the two women. “She’s a bit unrefined, but she’s got heart beneath that serious exterior,” mum said. “She’s not exactly what I had in mind for you, but you could do far worse, Newton. Don’t let your brother get in the way. You’re not boys anymore. You need to stand up for yourself. That means standing up for the woman you’re falling in love with as well.”

Mum’s words pounded in his ears as she moved away to rejoin her friends across the room. Love. It was a such a simple word, but so laden with implication he couldn’t unthink it. He’d struggled for months to put a word on his feelings for Tina. Fondness was a good start, but it didn’t begin to describe the depth of his emotions. Affection didn’t cover it either. Esteem? Yes, but more than that. This was every one of those feelings and more. So when Theseus came back into the room without Tina, Newt knew something was wrong.

His feet started moving before his mind had time to theorize what could have happened. One look had Theseus moving for the door again, but this time Newt followed him into the hallway. Tina was nowhere to be seen. “What did you do? Where is Tina? Why did you try to make her look bad at dinner?” His voice echoed in his ears, drowned out by the pounding of his heart.

“Oh Newton.” Theseus shook his head sadly. “You really have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.”

 Newt bristled. Only mum called him Newton. And he was tired to being condescended to. “And you seem to know everything. Why don’t you explain it to me?”

Theseus regarded his brother with an expression Newt had often seen on his face over the years: pity. Pity for the poor, bumbling younger brother who had no friends and didn’t know how to talk to people. Pity for all the years he’d spent sticking up for Newt when others bullied him. “I just mean, you’re moving up in the world now, Newt. You’re going to have more party invitations than you know what to do with, and women are going to be pushing each other aside for the pleasure of your company. You could have the pick of the litter but instead you’re settling for some poor, plain American who doesn’t know anything about our world or our traditions. You have more to lose than ever now that you’re making your fortune.”

“So that’s what this is about.” Newt rocked back on his heels, trying to ground himself. He was so close to letting his anger push him over the edge. So close to saying something that couldn’t be unsaid. He took a steadying breath and tried again. “Might I remind you, I met Tina before I got famous. And she didn’t even know our family was wealthy until today.” Newt’s voice was a deadly whisper. He advanced toward Theseus, but a small sob from somewhere close by stopped him dead in his tracks. He turned to see Tina walking up behind them, tears welling up in her beautiful eyes. His heart plummeted. Theseus didn’t even try to apologize to her. He used mum’s meddling to take another shot at her instead. It was too much to bear. “Tina, I…”

She shook her head, glaring over his shoulder.

He reached out a hand, letting his fingers brush against hers. “I’ll meet you in the foyer,” he whispered. “First I have to deal with Theseus.” She squeezed his hand and slipped past Theseus, shooting daggers with her eyes despite her tears.

Newt turned his attention back to his brother. “I won’t stand by while you mistreat my guest.” He fixed Theseus with the most intimidating glare he could muster. “You need to leave us alone. Go back to the party. Now.”

Theseus sighed, but he didn’t walk away before making a parting shot. “I’m your big brother. I just want what’s best for you. I’ve had to fend off more than a few fortune-hunters in my time. I don’t want the same thing to happen to you.”

“Let me be the judge of that,” Newt growled. “I have nothing else to say to you tonight, Theseus. But know this: there was a time when I could have meddled in your love life and I chose to let it pass, even though it hurt me more than I can say. The least you could do is afford me the same courtesy.”

A pained looked crossed Theseus’s face and Newt knew he’d finally gotten the upper hand. He had to keep moving, no looking back. He would deal with Theseus another day. For now, he had to make things right with Tina.

When he got to the foyer, he found her sitting at the bottom of the staircase, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. “Newt,” she murmured, stumbling as she moved toward him and fell into his arms. “You’re here.”

He had to choke back a sob of his own as he cradled her, finally losing himself in the familiar shape of her body and the soft smell of her perfume. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so, so sorry.”

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, still determined despite her tears. “It’s not your fault, Newt.”

“But my brother…”

“Forget him.” She put her hands on his shoulders, steadying herself as much as she was steadying him. “He tried to get under my skin, but I had a few choice words for him too.” She turned and sat back on the step, gesturing to him to sit beside her.

“You did?” Another swell of pride buoyed him up from the depths he’d just plunged into. “That’s my girl.”

A low chuckle escaped Tina’s throat. “Your girl?” she repeated, fighting off a smile.

He nodded, taking his place by her side. “My girl.” He gently wiped away the last of her tears with the sleeve of his jacket, taking care not to smudge the rouge on her cheek. “Whatever he said to you…”

“Just some nonsense about me not belonging here.” She shivered, prompting him to take off his jacket and drape it over her shoulders. “Maybe he’s right. I’m not used to any of this. Fancy parties and fancy people…”

“I’m not either,” he reminded her. “Even though I grew up here, I always felt like I didn’t belong. But… there is one place I do belong.”

She hugged his jacket around her, a protective extension of him. “And where is that?”

He smiled and leaned closer. “With you.” He caught her eye, reaching out a hand to stroke her hair, her cheek, her chin. A sharp intake of breath and then she was leaning toward him, taking his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his in a hesitant, trembling kiss. His heart soared and he kissed her back, soft and slow, not wanting to overwhelm her with the full force of his feelings. In truth he wanted to pull her into his arms and snog her good and proper, but he was acutely aware that there was still a party going on not too far away and it wouldn’t do to have any witnesses to their passion. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day,” he breathed, his eyes never leaving hers. “My lovely Tina.”

She laughed again and it was music to his ears. “When did you become so charming?” she wondered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“I have no idea.” At least she’s not cross with me this time, he thought with an inward sigh of relief. There was something about seeing Tina’s anger directed at another subject that made him feel things. Pride. Adoration. And a few more things that were less gentlemanly. Suddenly he was very aware of how close she was and how much he wanted to kiss her again.

But no sooner had the thought entered his head did his mother appear in the foyer. “Newton. Hiding away again?”

He moved away guiltily, his train of thought grinding to a screeching halt. “Mum. I was just…” He stood up, pulling Tina up with him. But she dropped his hand the moment she was on her feet.

His mother fixed them both with a look that made him squirm. It was bad enough his brother didn’t approve of his romantic choices, but what if mum changed her mind and decided Tina wasn’t right for him? “I take it the apology didn’t go very well.”

Tina shifted uncomfortably, angling herself away from him. “Not really.”

Mrs. Scamander sighed. “I was afraid of that.” She turned her attention to Tina. “I’ll be having words with my older son, Miss Goldstein. I want everything smoothed over before the wedding, or we won’t have a moment’s peace on the day.”

“The wedding?” Tina repeated, her eyes darting between Newt and his mother. “Theseus and Leta’s wedding?”

“Yes, of course. You will be attending with Newton, will you not?”

“Um,” Newt cut in. “I didn’t get the chance to ask her yet.”

“Well then.” A look of understanding cross over Mrs. Scamander’s face. “You two have a lot to discuss.”

Yes, we do, Newt thought. We have a lot to discuss indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Tina and Leta becoming friends instead of pitting the women against each other, so that's what I went with.


	3. Dancing Lessons

Theseus was the last person Newt wanted to talk to the morning after the awkward dinner party.

But when Theseus showed up at his place looking chastened, Newt had no choice but to invite him in. Better to get it over with than let it fester in the countdown to the big wedding.          

“No assistant today?” Theseus noted as he sat down at Newt’s kitchen table.

“It’s her day off.” Newt sat down on the opposite side. After sleeping on it, his anger had given way to confusion. It wasn’t like Theseus to be so hostile. Something else had to be going on. But what?

“I’m glad I caught you alone, then. We need to talk about my behaviour yesterday.”

“Go on, then.” Newt looked up expectantly. He’d been too wrapped up in Tina the night before to notice how tired his brother looked. “What’s really going on?” He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to delve into unpleasant territory. “Is this about that time Tina and I left you tied up in Paris? Because I seem to remember apologizing for that. Profusely, I might add.”

“It’s not that.” Theseus let out a sigh. “It’s Leta’s parents again. It’s all been so hectic since Paris. Old Grindy nearly had us. We’ve barely had a moment to breathe.”

Newt didn’t want to think about the prophecy. Poor Leta had already been through too much in her life. She didn’t need that hanging over her head. “I’m sorry,” he said. “What’s going on?”

“They’ve been on her case to invite some distant cousins she barely knows to the wedding, and when she put her foot down, they blamed me.” Theseus leaned back in his chair, a man at a loss. “And now they’re threatening not to come at all.” 

Newt’s stomach twisted. It was cruel, but it was exactly the kind of trick the Lestranges would pull. “Over a few lousy cousins?”

“They’re just looking for excuses to stir up trouble,” Theseus said. “After all this time, they still think I’m not good enough for her. That our family isn’t good enough.” He shook his head. “So I got upset, and I took it out on you and Miss Goldstein when I shouldn’t have.” He paused to clear his throat. “Though the incident at the French ministry was a nasty trick. That girl of yours is quite the spitfire.”

Suddenly it all made sense. Theseus’s insistence that Newt needed to find better friends. His need to look superior to the other party guests by picking on the easy target. And having it blow up in his face when Tina proved to not be so easy a mark. “Let me get this straight: you lashed out at me because your future in-laws are snobs but you still want to impress them. That makes perfect sense.”

“You know what these old money types are like. Leta turned down the heir to the Malfoy fortune for me.” He smiled in spite of himself. “Sometimes I still can’t believe she said yes.”

Neither can I, Newt thought. “I’m still not sure what any of this has to do with Tina.”

Theseus grimaced. “It’s not her specifically. It’s MACUSA. And… him.”

Grindelwald’s name hung in the air: unsaid, but still present. “What about him?”

“He was there, Newt. He replaced Percival. And none of them noticed.”

“Percival Graves?” Now Newt really had no idea what was going on. “Wait a minute. Your old pen pal from America… that was him?”

Theseus nodded. “He was my friend, Newt. And I have no idea what happened to him.”

“I’m sorry,” Newt said quietly. Sometimes got so wrapped up in his own problems he forgot other people had problems too. “But maybe… maybe Tina would know.”

Theseus scoffed. “I doubt she’ll ever want to speak to me again. She’s… different than I thought she would be.”

“Different how?”

“The way you carried on about her, I wasn’t expecting someone quite so… tough.”

“She is tough,” Newt said with a dreamy sigh. “I know leaving you tied up at the French Ministry was a bad look, but you were chasing us. She had no idea who you were. She detected a threat, and she acted.” He grinned. “I thought she was bloody brilliant.”

Theseus smiled too in spite of himself. “She was rather good. I just… I’m inclined not to trust the Americans. So when she showed up unannounced, it threw me off. Then I realized I was treating her exactly the way Leta’s parents treat me.” He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Do you think she’ll forgive me for being such a cad?”

“There’s only one way to find out. Let’s go see her.”

 

****

 

“It’s a lot to ask,” Newt was saying. “I know you’re not my brother’s biggest fan. But it would be a lot more bearable if you were there.” He lifted his chin, his eyes imploring her. “Please say you’ll think about it.”

“I know we got off on the wrong foot, Miss Goldstein,” Theseus added. “Please let me make it up to you.”

They were sitting in the parlour the next day, a fresh pot of tea and a plate of biscuits between them. But Tina hadn’t touched her tea yet. She was still reeling from the events of the previous evening. Still trying to shake off the echo of Theseus Scamander’s voice in her head:

“You’re out of your depth here, Miss Goldstein,” he’d said. “You know that. I know that. And soon, Newt will realize it too. And it will break his heart.” And now he had the nerve to act as if he’d done nothing wrong?

The words hurt like a hundred little hexes bouncing off her skin. But she’d managed to pull herself out of the depths and fire back: “Like you did with Leta?”

A low blow perhaps, but she’d been provoked. And now Newt and his brother were here in the parlour, trying to convince her to come to the wedding.

She could think of several things she’d rather do. Like take her final auror examination again. Or walk in on her date from the seventh-year winter formal kissing her classmate again. Or get demoted again. Okay, maybe not that last one. That was a bridge too far. “I don’t even know if I’ll be able to get the time off work,” she deflected. “But I’ll ask Madam Picquery when I get back.”

She never imagined Seraphina Picquery would say yes. But that was exactly what her boss said when she called Tina into her office to discuss the request. “Don’t look so surprised, Miss Goldstein,” Madam Picquery chided her. “This is an incredible opportunity for you to continue building ties with the British Ministry of Magic. We’ll need their help in the coming years with the Grindelwald affair. And you can start by conducting a little investigation while you’re in England for the wedding.”

“An investigation?” Tina shifted on the uncomfortable wooden bench. “Into who?”

Picquery produced a file from her drawer and slid it across the desk. “There is a name on the guest list – one Torquil Travers. Apparently he’s a very close friend and colleague of your Mr. Scamander’s elder brother, Mr. Theseus Scamander.”

“And what is Mr. Travers under investigation for?”

Picquery lowered her voice. “We think he’s been in contact with someone known to have sympathies for Grindelwald’s cause. Now we’re not sending you over there to work officially –no one must know this isn’t anything more than a vacation for you. But if you happen to turn up any information on Mr. Travers…” she trailed off, giving Tina a significant look. “I know you can be sneaky when called for, Miss Goldstein. Time to put your skills to the test.”

And that was how Tina found herself back in England a week before the wedding. She’d read the file cover to cover before leaving New York to commit it to memory. She couldn’t run the risk of anyone snooping through her things while she was in town for the wedding. Apology or not, she still didn’t trust Theseus Scamander.

The worst part was, she couldn’t even tell Newt about her unofficial investigation. The last thing she wanted to do was start keeping secrets from him, but her work sphere had to remain separate from her private sphere. And though Madam Picquery hadn’t articulated it directly, she’d left Tina with no doubt in her mind that if she failed to produce any leads on Travers, she wasn’t likely to be sent back to England any time soon. The prospect of spending more time with Newt hinged entirely on keeping him unaware of her covert operation.

But there was a way she could information on Travers without arousing Newt’s suspicion: Leta Lestrange. She worked with Travers at the Ministry and Tina already had the perfect excuse to spend a bit of time with Leta before the wedding: the dreaded dance lessons Leta had promised her on her last visit.

“I hope you brought your dancing shoes, Miss Goldstein!” Leta greeted her on the first afternoon of her stay. “I’ve cleared out some space in the conservatory for us to practice.”

This was Tina’s second stay at the Scamander Estate and she was still discovering new rooms behind secret doors. The conservatory was a music room: a grand piano stood in one corner and a harp in another. Guitars and other string instruments hung on the wall. A seating area around the piano had been cleared back to create a makeshift dance floor. Mrs. Scamander bustled in, cradling a pile of gramophone records in her arms. “Good, you’re both here. I have the music.”

“Wonderful.” Leta was more subdued around Mrs. Scamander than she was with everyone else, Tina noticed. Despite all her natural charm, her fiancé’s mother was the one person who wasn’t completely taken in by her. “Shall we start with the _hearts’ entwined_?”

“I think not.” Mrs. Scamander placed a record on the gramophone and gave it a sharp tap with her wand. “It’s a beautiful dance, but it can take years to master. And we don’t have years. We’ll start with the _Lady Kinross_ instead.”

“The who?” Is that someone I should have heard of? Tina wondered.

“It’s one of the oldest traditional dances,” Leta elaborated. She looked disheartened to have her idea shot down, but she wasn’t about to question her future mother-in-law. “It dates all the way back to the time of King Arthur’s court at Camelot. Newt can tell you all about it. He’s obsessed with Arthur and Merlin.”

“He is? I never knew that.” Tina transfigured her clothes into a short sleeved blouse and a flowy skirt. Her t-strap heels clicked against the hardwood floors as she walked over to Leta. Suddenly she felt less guilty about keeping her own secrets.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t brought it up yet. Mind yourself when he does. He’ll talk your ear off.” Leta gave her a knowing look. It was hard to imagine Newt talking someone’s ear off about anything, unless it was something he had strong feelings about. The way he lit up when he talked about his creatures was one of the many things Tina adored about him.

“Newton knows his history of magic,” Mrs. Scamander chimed in. “Now this dance is quite simple: a lot of walking steps and slow turns. It can be danced in pairs or groups. Dancers form two rows and move forward, partners parallel to each other. Then they join hands and go back the other way. And it repeats with different variations in hold.” She demonstrated with Leta, showing the pattern of the steps. It all looked easy enough, but Tina didn’t always trust the steadiness of her own feet when it came to dancing. As the tallest girl in her dormitory back at Ilvermorny, she’d often been called upon to play the role of the boy to help the other girls learn how to dance. Whenever she switched back to girl-mode, she would suddenly become clumsy and uncertain. It didn’t help that she was taller than a lot of the boys either. She was usually the one left standing by the wall or sitting at a table during school dances. No one wanted to dance with the awkward, tall girl. But they were more than happy to follow her prettier sister around.

Stop that, she scolded herself. That was a long time ago and it doesn’t matter. Because Newt wants to dance with you now. You won’t be left standing alone this time. But first, you need to learn these dances.

“That’s it,” Mrs. Scamander said with a nod of approval. “Good footwork. But keep your heads up, ladies.”

She means me, Tina thought. Leta’s posture is perfect. She forced herself to look at the wall ahead of her and not at her shoes. She counted the beat in her head: one, two, three, four; one, two, three, four. Mrs. Scamander was right. The dance wasn’t very difficult. After a few run-throughs, she didn’t have to be prompted to keep her head up. Once she had the basics down, Leta even showed her a few variations.

“The nice thing about this dance is that you can make it your own,” she explained. “An arm flourish here, a skirt twirl there. That sort of thing.”

“Like this?” Tina swished the fabric of her skirt so it fanned out around her on the turn.

Leta clapped her hands. “Exactly! We’ll make a dancer out of you yet.”

Mrs. Scamander cleared her throat. “Speaking of dances, I assume you know your ballroom dances, Miss Goldstein?”

Tina’s steps halted. “Just waltz and foxtrot.”

“Oh?” Mrs. Scamander raised an eyebrow. “No quickstep or tango?”

An unpleasant memory surfaced in Tina’s brain. Of finally getting to partner the tallest boy in dance class at Ilvermorny, only to get him sent to the infirmary before the lesson ended. “No ma’am.”

“Hmm.” Mrs. Scamander narrowed her eyes. “Well then. We’ll call in the boys later and make sure your waltz and foxtrot are up to scratch. In the meantime, let’s try the _Northanger_.”

“Then you can show us your Charleston!” Leta reminded her.

Tina could scarcely forget. She’d brought a record along for that specific purpose. But she hadn’t counted on Newt and Theseus joining in. But then Leta reminded her that if Newt learned the Charleston, Tina would have another chance to dance with him.

“You’ll make such a charming pair. You’re both so tall and long legged, your lines will match perfectly,” Leta insisted. “Now, come on! We’ve got enough time to teach you one more dance before the wedding.”

Mrs. Scamander changed the record on the gramophone. The medieval melody melted away, replaced by the melancholy strain of a solo violin. “This dance is not as old as the _Lady Kinross_ , but it’s still very traditional. It dates back to the grand assembly rooms of Bath at the turn of the 19th century.”

I should have never teased Queenie for reading her historical novels, Tina thought as the women demonstrated the steps. She’d know all about this kind of thing. Instead I’m here, clomping around and tripping over my feet because I never considered dancing would be a valuable life skill. But how was I to know I’d ever meet someone I wanted to dance with ever again?

The last thing she wanted to do was start ruminating about her romantic failures right before she was about to see Newt again. But she couldn’t help it. Her mind spiraled back there so quickly. She was seventeen, holding back tears as she rushed out of the Ilvermorny ballroom to confront her wayward date. She remembered finding Bobby in the broom closet with Myrtle from Charms class. How she’d forgiven him despite her better judgement, only to have him pull the same trick with Minnie from the Quidditch team a few weeks later. Then there was Tommy, the young man she’d dated for two months during auror training. He was the one she’d learned the Charleston for in the first place. But he’d also tried to push her into things she wasn’t ready for, and their relationship ended shortly after that.

Maybe that’s why I got so upset when I thought Newt didn’t want me anymore, she thought as she half-heartedly repeated the steps. I thought it was happening all over again. That I always choose men who don’t treat me well, or men who would rather be with someone else. But I can’t let my old fears control me. Newt may be bad at expressing his feelings, but since we’ve been together, he’s been nothing but sweet to me. And accommodating. He didn’t have to invite me to stay here a second time. But he did. The least I can do is learn something about his culture, just like he learned about mine when he was in New York.

“That’s better,” Mrs. Scamander intoned, startling Tina back to reality. “Keep that head held high, Miss Goldstein. Don’t apologize for being tall.”

Hard not to when my height has been a source of inconvenience all my life, she thought to herself. Of standing out in the lineup of Ilvermorny first years, already the tallest girl in the incoming class. Being drafted to the Quidditch team because she was physically fit, but spending more time on the bench than in the air. Getting chastised by the teachers for showing too much leg in her uniform skirt, as if it were somehow her fault the standard size didn’t cover enough of her long legs. Her trousers were often too short and she couldn’t always afford to have them tailored, so she’d have to go about with a few inches of sock showing when money was tight. It was hard to feel graceful when you were always bumping into things and having to duck beneath low doorways.

But it was kind of nice to imagine being on eye level with Newt when she had her heels on. At least that way he’ll have a harder time avoiding looking her in the eye. She smiled at the thought, remembering how her heart leaped in her chest whenever he took the time to really look at her. To see her. Somehow he didn’t see the flaws she saw in herself. He only saw the good.

“I think that’s a good start for today,” Mrs. Scamander said at last, aiming her wand at the gramophone to stop the music. “Let’s have tea. We’ll pick it up again once the gentlemen arrive.”

Again with the tea, Tina thought as they left the music room for the parlour. She was developing a taste for it since her last visit, but she hadn’t anticipated the sheer variety of flavours and variations. When she took a big sip of today’s blend, she got a spicy surprise.

“It’s chai,” Leta whispered. “I think Newt brought it back from one of his trips.”

Tina hid her coughing fit behind a napkin. Fortunately Mrs. Scamander’s back was turned, so she either didn’t notice or was pretending not to. Mercy on me, will I ever get anything right? Tina wondered. How is it that I can hold my own in a duel but can’t master a few lousy social graces?

Leta lowered her voice. “I had a long chat with Theseus after you left the last time. He’s promised to be on his best behaviour. You have to understand: he’s under a lot of stress right now with the wedding and my family…”

She had no time to elaborate, for Theseus and Newt showed up just then. “Hello,” Newt said softly as he took the seat beside Tina’s. “Er… how are the lessons going?”

I haven’t injured anyone yet, so that’s a start, she thought. But she couldn’t say that out loud. “All right, I think.”

“I thought we might do a little ballroom refresher after tea,” Mrs. Scamander chimed in. “I want to see how you two look together.”

Newt ducked his head, a warm flush spreading up his neck. “Oh.” He coughed, suddenly unable to look at her. “If you think so.”

Now Newt doesn’t want to dance with me either? Tina felt a prickling in the corner of her eye as her heart plummeted. Don’t you dare, she scolded the half-formed tear. He’s probably just nervous. He said he doesn’t like going to parties. And he said it would be more bearable with me there. You need to stop reading into every little thing as a personal slight. He wants you here. And that includes dancing, whether he likes it or not.

She was determined to put her best foot forward in the ballroom review. So when Mrs. Scamander put on the music for the foxtrot, Tina pulled herself up to her full height and took hold of Newt’s arm with a tight grip. She heard him breathe in, but then he was taking her in hold, one hand on her back, the other clasped in hers. That’s more like it, she thought. She gave him a quick smile of reassurance before they started to move together.

“Ahem.” Mrs. Scamander cleared her throat. “Let’s just practice the steps first.”

“And mind your hold,” Theseus added. “Keep that frame nice and strong.”

Tina felt Newt’s shoulder sag beneath her hand as he led her into the basic foxtrot pattern. “He’s always like this,” he murmured, low enough for only Tina to hear. “Can’t resist finding fault with every little thing I do.”

So that’s what he was upset about. It’s not that he doesn’t want to dance with me, it’s that he doesn’t want his brother criticising him. “I’m just happy to be dancing with someone tall enough for me,” she admitted. “It’s a nice change.”

He ducked his head again, but this time he was looking up at her from beneath the shock of hair that fell across his forehead. “Really?”

Of course it’s nice, you ridiculous man. “Really,” she agreed. “I haven’t always had my first choice of partners.”

“Oh.” He was smiling hesitantly now, a welcome sight. “I hope I can measure up, then.”

“You’re doing alright so far,” she assured him.

They twirled around the edge of the cleared space, angling back in the direction of the others. The music came to an end but Newt didn’t release her right away. He lingered awkwardly, unsure what to do next. “Um. How was that?” he turned to the others to gauge their approval.

“You still need to work on your posture, brother,” Theseus said, “but Miss Goldstein’s form was quite good.” He was looking at her, but Tina pointedly looked away. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

“I thought it was excellent,” Leta piped up. “It’s so pleasant to see such a tall couple on the floor. It gives a completely different nuance to the dance, don’t you think?”

Mrs. Scamander intervened again. “Let’s try the waltz now,” she suggested.

At least the women are still on my side, Tina thought as they rearranged themselves, shifting from foxtrot hold into waltz hold. Newt’s hand slid down her back a little ways to pull her closer and suddenly Tina found herself blushing. She’d forgotten how close a waltz could get. “Um… can you maybe not stand so close?” she whispered.

“Tina.” Newt leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I’ve got you.”

That brought her back. The music started again and she moved forward – at the exact same time as Newt, treading on his foot in the process. He yelped and she froze on the spot, panicking because the others were still watching and judging. “Sorry!” she gasped, pulling away to inspect the damage. “That was my fault. I’m not used to letting someone else lead.”

“I’m fine,” Newt insisted, rolling his ankle to test it. “No harm done.”

Tina shook her head, unable to believe her bad luck. “I can’t believe it. It happened again.” Everyone was staring at her now and she felt her legs start to tremble beneath her. The memory of kicking poor Darius DeWitt flashed across her mind, clear as the day it happened. Tina was sixteen, shaking and on the verge of tears as her dance partner howled on the ground and had to be carried off to the infirmary on a stretcher. The other students started laughing the minute he was gone, giggling themselves into hysterics over Tall Tina’s complete lack of coordination.

It was too much. “Can we take a break?” I can’t do this, she thought to herself as she tried to regain what little composure she possessed. I’m not cut out for it. Everyone’s going to laugh at me…

The desperation in her voice made the others shift uncomfortably. “By all means,” Mrs. Scamander said. “Perhaps we should pick this up again after supper. Or tomorrow. Miss Goldstein has been on her feet for quite some time.” She shooed the others out of the room before coming approaching Tina with the air of a disappointed school headmistress. “What was all that about, Miss Goldstein?”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Scamander,” Tina murmured, unable to meet the older woman’s eye. “I forgot the steps.”

“Hmm.” She had a knowing look in her eye that put Tina on edge. “If that was at it was, you wouldn’t be so upset.”

Tina shook her head. She refused to cry. Not in front of Newt’s mother, here in this strange, forbidding place. She had to be stronger than that. “I’m just not a very good dancer.”

“Pish posh, I know that’s not true,” Mrs. Scamander scoffed. “You learned the other dances easily enough. But there’s something about ballroom that makes you uncomfortable.”

Tina swallowed. “I hurt someone once. When I was in school. And everyone laughed at me.”

“Oh dear.” Mrs. Scamander sighed. “And here I thought it was Theseus who had you riled up again.” She turned so she was facing Tina, regarding her with serious eyes. “I don’t pretend to know what goes on in the minds of young women, Miss Goldstein. I was one once, I suppose… but it was a different time then. But I can assure you, no one will laugh at you as long as you are under this roof. I will not stand for it.”

Tina tried to smile. “Thank you, Mrs. Scamander. I didn’t mean to cause a scene.”

“You’ll feel better after a bite to eat and a nice cup of tea. Now, come along. We mustn’t keep Cook waiting.” 

 

****

 

When Tina got to the dining room, Newt waved her over to the seat beside his. He had no idea what to say to her, but he hoped his presence would have a calming effect until he could string together some words of reassurance. Something was amiss: he could tell from her subdued demeanour and bowed head that this was about more than just a few missed steps in a waltz.

He wanted to be alone with her, without mum and Leta and Theseus breathing down their necks. To let her vent her feelings in peace. He wasn’t the best at talking, but when it came to listening, he was more than willing to lend a sympathetic ear. I’ll catch her after dinner, he promised himself. After she’s had a chance to calm down. I just wish I knew what to say.

Tina excused herself to the loo shortly after the meal, leaving Newt to wander back to the music room to wait for her. He sat down at the piano and lifted the dust cover off the keys. He played a simple scale – the instrument was still in tune, though he suspected it hadn’t been played in ages. That was mum. Everything had to be just so, even if her boys weren’t at home. He tapped out the first few bars of the Hogwarts school song, only to be met with the sound of someone clearing their throat nearby. One guess as to who. “Come to criticize my piano playing too?” He raised his head to catch Theseus’s eye. His fingers slipped on a flat, ruining the melody.

Theseus plopped down on the sofa, a glass of sherry in hand. “What was all that about earlier?” he asked. “Is it me? Does she still hate me?”

“I’m not sure,” Newt said. “I think she’s just… uncomfortable about being too close to me.”

“So she’s uptight, then. You really know how to pick ‘em, brother.”

Newt played another sour note, this time on purpose. “She’s not uptight. She’s just… I don’t know… shy.”

Theseus chortled and sipped his drink. “That’s just a polite way of saying she’s cold.”

“She is not.” Newt swung around on the bench to glare at his brother. “If she’s cold, it’s only because you were cold to her first. And I don’t appreciate you saying things like that about her. I like her exactly as she is.”

Theseus smiled at that, as if he was pleased to finally see his little brother fighting back. “Then I will say no more. I’m just trying to figure out what makes her tick. You also said she was tough. She’s going to need to be tougher than that if she’s going to face the dreaded Lestranges at the wedding.”

Let me worry about that, Newt thought as Theseus retreated from the room. First I need to get to the bottom of this dancing problem. There’s still so much about her that I don’t know… but I want to learn if she’ll let me.

But there was one thing he did know about her. He turned back to the piano and started to play what he remembered of the Ilvermorny school song. He couldn’t recall the exact melody. He’d been too distracted by the awkward determination on Tina’s face while she sang. The flush of embarrassment for having to perform, overcome only by a rousing swell of school pride. That was what made her tick. She wasn’t the most graceful dancer or the best singer, but she sang the song and swayed to the beat anyway because it was a matter of principle. That was his Tina. Determined. Steadfast. And so very lovely…

Except now she was walking toward him, frowning ever so slightly as he stopped playing and moved to make room for her on the piano bench. “I’ve been trying to remember your school song,” he said. “Can you remind me how it goes?”

He started to play again, but she put a hand over his to stop him. “Newt, do you… I heard what you were saying just now.” She was biting her lip, her eyes dark and dangerous. “Do you really think I’m cold?”

He gulped. There was no good way to answer that. Not without making her cross again. “Um. Not exactly. You’re just…” he trailed off, racking his brain to come up with a better adjective.

She turned away, folding her hands in her lap. “You don’t have to lie to me, Newt. I know I’m standoffish. It’s one of my worst faults.”

“You’re not,” he insisted. “You’re… guarded. And wary. And… brilliant, truth be told.”

The corner of her lip quirked ever so slightly, as if she was fighting off a smile. “Now I know you’re just saying things.”

“Being wary isn’t a fault,” he said. “If it is, then it’s a fault we both share.”

She tilted her head. “I also heard the part about you liking me the way I am.” She caught his eye, trying to get the measure of him. “Did you mean that?”

He nodded. “Every word.”

She couldn’t fight her smile any more. “You might change your mind when I tell you about the last dance class I took.”

Newt shook his head. “I doubt that.”

She looked him square in the eye. “I sent my partner to the school infirmary.”

“Oh.” For a second he thought she was joking, but the look in her eyes said otherwise. “Bloody hell, Tina. What did you do to the poor bloke?”

“I kicked him in the quickstep and he cried like a baby.” She laughed mirthlessly. “The instructor suggested I sit the final lesson out. That’s why I never learned the tango. When there weren’t enough boys in the class, I had to do the boy’s part because of my height. I got used to leading, so when it came to being led, my feet would get all tangled up. That’s why I like the Charleston so much. No close holds required. Still a lot of leg movements and kicking, but at least after the incident, my classmates had the good sense to give me a wide berth. That’s why I didn’t stand close enough to you in the waltz.”

Bloody hell, Newt thought as he took it all in. And here I thought I was the only one who had a rough time at school. “Maybe we should practice on our own next time,” he suggested. “Less pressure that way.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Trying to get me all to yourself?”

“Can’t blame me for trying. I… I would very much like to dance with you, Tina. I’m not the most brilliant dancer myself, but I promise I’ll be a more willing partner than that chap you went to school with.”

“You won’t be saying that if I step on your toes again.”

“I’ll manage,” he promised. “Because you’re the only girl I want to dance with at this wedding.” His words made her blush and he couldn’t help thinking how cute she was whenever she got flustered. The way she would duck her head and smile to herself, suddenly unable to look him in the eye. This was always the point when talking no longer seemed like enough. The perfect opening for him to lean in for a kiss. It was still nerve-wracking, even though he’d done it before. He traced her flushed cheek with a trembling hand, carefully tilting her face toward his, making his intentions clear.

“Newt,” she whispered. “You shouldn’t.”

He pulled back. “Oh. I thought…”

She swallowed, her eyes sweeping around the room. “I’m just terrified your mother’s going to walk in on us. Or your brother, for that matter.”

“Oh.” He released a shaky breath, eyeing her all the while. “Well, there is one place we can go where we’ll have fair warning if anyone decides to pop in.”

Tina’s eyes lit up. “The case?”

Newt grinned. “The case.”

He took her by the hand, leading her over to where he’d left the case. She followed him down the ladder and on a quick tour of the animal habitats. Most of the usual suspects were behaving themselves, but Tina couldn’t resist peeping into the niffler’s nest while Newt was making his rounds. “Mercy Lewis. Are those… baby nifflers?”

Newt grimaced. “I’m afraid so. They can be rather, ah, prolific.”

“They’re so cute when they’re small,” Tina cooed, leaning in to get a closer look. “I never noticed.”

“Be careful–” Newt started, leaping into action when one of the baby nifflers made a grab for Tina’s necklace. “They start early.”

She stumbled back, clutching at her chest. “I can see that.”

“Come on now, give it back.” Newt picked up the baby niffler and gave it a shake, dislodging Tina’s locket. “Sorry,” he added as they walked back to the shed. “Even at a young age they’re incorrigible.” Grinning, he slipped the chain back around her neck and redid the clasp. “There.” His fingers grazed the sides of her neck as he pulled away and her head tilted back, exposing the full column of bare skin. He tried not to stare but he couldn’t help himself. What would it be like to kiss his way down that long path?

Now that they were well and truly alone, he wasn’t sure what to do. How exactly did one initiate snogging? Should he ask first? She was watching him, leaning invitingly against his desk, smiling in that sweet, shy way of hers. “Um.” He stepped closer, reaching out to stroke her hair again. “May I…?”

“Yes Newt, you can kiss me.”

Thank Merlin, he thought. At least we’re both on the same page. He moved toward her, tilting his head to the side as he considered where to start. Maybe just a peck on the cheek, he thought. We’re finally alone. I want to savour it. But then she was drawing her fingers up the back of his neck and tugging him toward her, unable to wait a second longer. Her lips crashed against his, soft but insistent, making him groan. Blimey, she’s a good kisser, he thought, his mind going blissfully blank. It was so easy to lose himself to her, to reach out and touch her, to hear her sigh as his hands settled at her waist. To marvel at how perfectly she fit in his arms. No, there wasn’t anything cold about her. Not when she was like this. She was warmth and light and passion. And she was all his.

He tilted his head back, finally catching his breath after spending a few minutes utterly lost to her. “How was that?”

She let out a shaky breath. “Good.” She was smiling again, so that was definitely a good sign. “Oh, wait. You have a bit of my lipstick on your cheek.”

I’d better wipe that off before I leave, he thought. If mum spots it, I’m done for.

Tina seemed to agree, for she was already touching his cheek, trying to erase the evidence. “Sorry,” she murmured, her face flushing again. “I shouldn’t have bothered touching it up after dinner.”

“I don’t mind,” he assured her. He found her red lips rather alluring. Almost as alluring as the feel of her soft fingers against his skin. What he wouldn’t give to have both of her hands on him right now…

Dash it all, now is no time for more of your ungentlemanly thoughts, he scolded himself. Tina’s a lady. She won’t take to any sort of impropriety. For as much as he wanted to keep kissing her until the sun came up, he knew when to back off. Tina was passionate when she wanted to be, but there was still an air of innocence to her that he didn’t dare disturb. He wasn’t very experienced himself, but between all the little anecdotes about her life, he was beginning to suspect she knew even less in the mysterious of courtship than he did. I won’t push her, he promised himself. I’ll only take what she’s willing to give. And for now that will have to be enough for me.

Her soft voice roused him from his thoughts. “You’re staring at me again. Do you… see something you like?”

He grinned, unable to resist another quick kiss on the cheek. “I see you.”

“Oh.” She cleared her throat, stifling the start of a giggle. “I don’t… I don’t even know what to say to that.”

For once she was the one tripping over her words, and it only made her more attractive to him. “You don’t have to say anything.”


End file.
